


【stendy】2021情人节贺文

by shezhang



Category: South Park
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Getting Back Together, Valentine's Day
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shezhang/pseuds/shezhang
Summary: 本来想写情人节贺文怎么写成了分手复合文。。剧情接动画s20大分手，坦温复合ooc到天际，我的理解，坦温是相对女强男弱的关系，可惜什么也没写出来，反正就想看他们发点糖所以写了，仅贡献tag热度写于2012.2.15，上传于2021.2.15（美国时间还是2.14，我没晚【自我安慰为了掐点上传没时间改了，之后应该会修，最重要的是坦温必复合必结婚！！！
Relationships: Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger





	【stendy】2021情人节贺文

一阵敲门声。Kyle在开门前疑惑情人节怎么还会有人找自己，心里悄悄祈愿着别是那个人。  
  
果然是stan。  
  
“awh，dude，come on，情人节了你不去找wendy？一会处理她会很麻烦的。”  
  
“我知道，我只是……不知道怎么面对她。”stan长叹一口气，插着兜盯着地面。  
  
Kyle看着stan十分为难的表情，还是让他进来了。他为自己又卷进这种事里有点头疼，他知道stan只是无处可去，而他无法给出任何建议，他也知道自己只要默默坐一会就好。  
  
Stan喃喃开口：“我真的很想找她，但是我们还没有复合。那件事之后她还会和我在一起么？我实在不知道该说些什么。”  
  
“你知道她也不愿意分手吧？只是被其他女生逼的。就把你的想法都说出来啊。”  
  
“但是我们上次谈的并不顺利……”  
  
“dude，打给她就行了。”kyle打断他的话，严肃地瞪着他。Stan在kyle炽热的目光下有些萎缩，但是犹豫着拿出手机。  
  
Kyle做了个手势，stan知道那是不要提到他的意思。“嘟嘟”的声音在耳边回响，每一下都在凌迟stan的心，幸好电话很快接通了，wendy的声音在数码转换下显得更加理性：“hello？”  
  
“嘿……我是stan。”他犹豫的开口，尽力冷静下来不让自己声音很奇怪。  
  
“嗯。有什么事吗？”  
  
“呃……你想谈谈吗？就在……公园吧。”  
  
Wendy罕见的犹豫了一瞬，应下了。随后两人谁都没开口，足足沉默了一分多钟，stan正想随便说点什么打断沉默，正好传来“嘟”的一声。  
  
Kyle一直悄悄观察着，这时绞尽脑汁也想不出什么安慰的话。“你看，其实还挺顺利的吧？”  
  
Stan把头埋下去深深地捂着脸，肩膀微微起伏，半晌带着哭腔说：“糟透了。”  
  
  
  
  
他走进公园，发现wendy已经坐在长椅上等着了。她竟然穿了条裙子，stan觉得心脏被抓住狠狠拧了一下。他慢慢走过去，不太自然地坐在她身边——他应该坐的离她多远？他的手放在双膝上，手指揪成一团，规矩地像个小学生似的，丝毫不敢逾矩。  
  
Wendy转头看向他，坐的离他更近了一些，“你知道吗？这是cartman和heidi曾经坐过的椅子。”  
  
Stan紧张的吞咽一下，大脑仍然在处理这句话，不知道该说什么。他太紧张了，鼻尖全是她头发的香味——她是不是还用香水了？  
  
Wendy低头盯着自己的裙角，用手反复捏着玩，自说自话似的道：“情人节把我叫出来，有什么事吗？”  
  
“我……想复合。”他嗫嚅着开口，大脑一片空白。  
  
“你怎么这么笃定我还喜欢你呢？”她转头盯着他，语气十分冷静。  
  
Stan被她盯的说不出话，女孩黑色的瞳仁里清晰的映出他惊慌失措而惨白的脸，那冷静的视线把他从头到脚扫过每一寸，似乎要穿透他的皮囊直接拷问他的灵魂。  
  
“我不知道，我只是想和你在一起而已。”他握紧拳头。终于说出来了，他不禁感到一阵放松，没有wendy他就觉得很空虚，他喜欢wendy，他需要wendy。  
  
“连你也不确定了吗？”wendy长叹一口气，手下捏的更紧，“我是喜欢你的，可是你呢？”  
  
“我当然喜欢你啊！”他下意识吼出来。  
  
“可是你只有这时候才会想到我吗？你想到我最多的时候是我们分手后？你总是和他们去冒险，不舍得分一点时间给我吗？我们谈恋爱的时候，真的是谈恋爱吗？”  
  
这一连串的咄咄逼问让他喘不过气来，无法做出回答。他知道她每一句都是事实，此刻什么辩解都显得苍白无力。  
  
她低下眼睛，咬咬嘴唇，原本倾向他的上半身又坐直。Stan不敢扭头看她，只能看自己快要扭断的手指。视线里突然出现一只手，覆盖住他的，拉过他的一只，紧紧十指相扣握住。他震惊地去看，只看见她羞红的耳尖和披泄而下的长发。  
  
感觉从那只手的指尖开始回复，温暖的触感在体内缓缓流淌，酥麻得让他怀疑真实性。他不再费心思去多想什么，朝她的方向又挪了些。很快，一颗毛茸茸的头靠在他的肩膀上，贝雷帽顶端的柔软的毛轻轻摩擦他的脸。  
  
他们就这样静静坐了很久。行人零零散散走过，玩沙子的小孩子换了一拨又一拨，鸟飞到他们面前啄面包渣又很快飞走……这是stan十年来过无数次的公园，可他今天却好像来到了一个全新的地方。原来他生活的地方是这样，他以前怎么从来没有注意过？  
  
也许过了几十分钟，也许过了几个小时。时间静悄悄流逝，他什么也没做，可他却感到从未有过的满足。他真切享受这样静谧而无需做事的时光，最重要的是，和她在一起。  
  
这是一个非常朴素的情人节，但他十分确定这是wendy也想要的。许久，他感到肩上的头蹭了蹭，然后慢慢抬起来。Wendy好像小睡了一会，连她自己都没意识到，“我睡着了？过了多久？”  
  
“没多久。”  
  
她站起身伸了个懒腰。Stan也站起来，不过一侧肩膀被压麻了一下子失去平衡没站稳，wendy赶紧扶着他。  
  
太阳逐渐下山，白天很合适的着装现在有点凉了，wendy在风中打了个抖，抱着裸露的双臂。Stan把外套脱下来递给他。  
  
Wendy接过，笑着说：“这时候你不应该抱着我吗？”  
  
Stan笑着道歉，双手很自然地环住她，“抱歉，我的错。”  
  
Wendy披着外套，在他的怀抱里很自然的闭上眼睛，“嗯，那这次就原谅你了。”


End file.
